


And the World Burns

by MidnightxBluexBlack



Series: MikoTotsu Week 2k15 [3]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightxBluexBlack/pseuds/MidnightxBluexBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikoto frowned, eyes scanning the darkness around himself. In the low light of the forest, with the starts and moon blocked out by smoke and clouds and trees, the distant fires and smoke causing strange shadows in the woods around him, every branch or bush looked like an enemy, closing in on him out of the corner of his eye. </p>
<p>One fateful night, a single guard is left to defend his prince, for better or worse. </p>
<p>Written for MikoTotsu Week 2k15. Prompt: Quotes--"My life belongs to you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the World Burns

The glow of the burning palace could be seen above the tree line, flickering shades of orange and red bright and hot against the cool pitch dark of the night sky. The sounds of many pounding feet could be heard over the light rustling of leaves on trees, buffeted by the evening breeze, some more distant than others—search parties, no doubt. 

Mikoto frowned, eyes scanning the darkness around himself. In the low light of the forest, with the starts and moon blocked out by smoke and clouds and trees, the distant fires and smoke causing strange shadows in the woods around him, every branch or bush looked like an enemy, closing in on him out of the corner of his eye.

He shook his head, taking a few deep breaths in an attempt to steady himself and ease his racing thoughts. It wasn’t just his life he would lose if he couldn’t focus on the situation at hand. Paranoia and suspicion, at certain times useful friends, could be his undoing here if he ignored a possible foe, thinking it only a shadow, a trick of the mind.

Mikoto finished one more quick scan of the forest around them before his eyes came to fall on the small, pale lump of robes resting by his side. Tatara—the prince—was rarely this quiet or this still for very long, but the gravity of the moment, and the run, must have been taking their toll. And they weren’t done running yet. The prince leaned heavily against the trunk of a tree, breathing heavily, face paler than usual, bits of dirt and blood sticking to his cheeks. His hair was tousled, and like his face, his fine robes were dirty, marred by brown and red. 

Mikoto placed a heavy hand on that blonde head, patting him gently and earning himself a small but grateful smile. He offered a quick nod of silent encouragement before getting to his feet and taking Tata--the prince by the hand, dragging him up as well. The prince wobbled for a moment, seeming unsteady on his feet before giving Mikoto a thumbs up and another smile. Ready or not, it was time for them to move. 

Mikoto lead them through the forest, probably not as quickly as they should have been going, but he was careful to choose paths that would wear as little as possible on the prince, avoiding the areas with the densest foliage. He used the sounds of pounding feet in the distance to choose their direction, always moving away from the distant footsteps, from the throbbing of screams and shouts of those unfortunate souls remaining at the palace. 

By morning, the prince and his guard had finally bunkered down, Mikoto deeming it too dangerous for them to move by light of day at this point in time. Besides, Tatara… the prince looked exhausted. Mikoto didn’t have the heart to keep him pressing forward. Instead, Mikoto had found them a small cave, the entrance wonderfully camouflaged by vines and greenery. Most importantly, it was dry and cool, and the sounds of a nearby river promised food and water for the day. 

Mikoto was surveying their surroundings by the mouth of the cave while Tatara rested. Quietly, the guardsman approached him, watching him carefully. His chest rose up and down slowly, but there was a small rattling sound somewhere around his throat every time he breathed which worried Mikoto considerably. He was snuggled into Mikoto’s cloak, using it for a pillow, while his own robes were all that served to keep him warm. 

Mikoto knelt down beside him, for a moment, concern was clearly etched on his usually stoic features. The few scratches and burns on the prince’s—on Tatara’s face made his chest tighten uncomfortably, and unconsciously, he clenched his fists at the thought that he had allowed this person to come to harm. Slowly, gently, he reached out, brushing a calloused thumb over one of the offending wounds, hoping to wipe away some of the dried blood there. 

Tatara’s eyes fluttered open slowly at his touch—apparently he hadn’t been sleeping as soundly as he had appeared. Indeed, as Tatara slowly focused on Mikoto’s face, there were still deep bags under his eyes. Mikoto wondered what he had been dreaming about. Suddenly, Mikoto noticed a small frown on Tatara’s face as he took in Mikoto’s expression. 

“So serious,” the prince cooed, mimicking Mikoto and furrowing his brow, wearing a deep frown before chuckling a bit and allowing his expression to brighten once again. Mikoto couldn’t help but notice the scratchy tone in the prince’s voice, thanks to the smoke. 

“Glad to see that last night wasn’t enough to shake your ridiculous sense of humor,” Mikoto huffed, rolling his eyes, though he couldn’t keep the tiniest of smiles off of his face. 

“Well, that’s because you’re with me,” Tatara answered easily, a grin alighting on his face as he pulled himself up into a sitting position with a quiet sigh. “If I were alone… Well, I wouldn’t know what to do. But, since you’re here, no matter what, I’m sure it’ll all work out in the end somehow.” 

Mikoto had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at this, knowing full well that, even if left to his own devices out here in the forest, somehow this outgoing, yet frail little twig of a prince would somehow manage to get himself in and out of trouble all with a smile. 

Tatara was looking away from him know, though, and Mikoto couldn’t see his expression. He wrung his hands in his lap, suddenly nervous and insecure, and Mikoto couldn’t imagine for a moment what in the world could be causing this unusual display. 

“What?” 

“You…” Tatara took a slow, deep breath, steadying himself. “My home is gone… My kingdom… For all intents and purposes, I’m not a prince anymore… There’s nothing here to bind you to me, you don’t owe me anything… Still… Mikoto…” His voice was small. “Will you stay?” 

Mikoto’s eyes were wide, and for a moment, he sat silent, stunned, before kneeling down before him, taking Tatara’s hand in his, gently kissing it before meeting his gaze, his own eyes smoldering with feeling. 

“Tatara… My prince or not… My life belongs to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has the possibility of having one or more bonus chapters written for it, since it's an AU that could go on for quite some time. Honestly, though, whether or not those chapters get written greatly depend on my motivation and the feedback I get for this chapter. 
> 
> Btw, it's kind of inspired by AkaYona, but if I keep writing, it'll end up going in a somewhat different direction. I'm not a fan of the four dragon trope. 
> 
> Before the night of the fire, Mikoto and Totsuka were pretty familiar and casual with each other, despite their different stations. Let's say love might already be blossoming, but this situation changes things quite a bit...


End file.
